Amar en la empatía
by Xilas
Summary: Aizen intenta clonar la hogyoku para aumentar su potencia, pero su experimento falla creando un nuevo enemigo.Él mismo.  protagonista  inventado  Kouga. pero interviene personajes todo el tiempo commo Ichigo y Urahara
1. Chapter 1

1 capitulo: Soledad

La oscuridad desapareció de repente, todo estaba borroso y ahora se volvía blanco, en mi conciencia había muchas imágenes, muchos recuerdos que no recordaba haberlos vivido, sentí al principio frío pero pronto se tornó a un calor extremo, me quemaba y no era por fuera, sino por dentro, sentía un dolor horrible, sentí ira, odio, pena, tristeza, alegría, amor… todo aquello que experimenta un ser humano, sentí todo esto en una milésima de segundo y después el dolor de mi pecho desapareció, y con ellos todos los demás sentimientos, de repente se hizo el vacio en mi pecho, y ya no sentí nada, fue entonces cuando abrí mis ojos.

Todo estaba borroso, la zona alrededor mía estaba destrozada, más bien como si todo se hubiera desintegrado, pero lo que más me extrañó fue el hombre que me estaba mirando en un estado catatónico, a unos pasos enfrente de mí. Era yo mismo.

-No puede ser…- decía este en un estado de completo asombro

Me sentía extraño, mi mente no entendía por qué estaba yo mismo delante si hace un segundo estaba clonando la hogyo… . Un momento ¿ Qué estaba haciendo?, recuerdo haberlo estado haciendo pero no recuerdo haber sido yo mismo, un instinto me vino como un cosquilleo por la columna hasta tensar todos mis músculos, algo no estaba saliendo bien, yo soy el que está delante pero no me reconozco, me vino un mal presentimiento, y sin pensarlo ni entenderlo saque la zampakuto que tenia en el cinto en el lado derecho, con la mano izquierda, y el sin salir de su asombro, choqué armas con él.

Luché contra él como sabia pero extrañamente coincidíamos en todos nuestros golpes y ataques, es como si supiéramos todos los movimientos de cada uno. Necesitaba un plan, salir de ese embrollo, algo me decía que corría un gran peligro estando con mi otro yo. En uno se nuestros movimientos nos herimos mutuamente , antes de que todo fuera a peor saque un un recuerdo de "mi mente" y el primero que me vino fue el hado 90: Kurohitsugi.

Aproveché para salir de allí por una garganta que cree con mi zampakuto, y Sali hacia el mundo real con la intención de sacar a mi mente del asombro y la tensión, y así enfriar mi mente un poco para pensar detenidamente sobre lo ocurrido.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Estaba lloviendo en el mundo real, mi mente estaba hecha un verdadero lio. No sabia ni quien era, ni que había pasado, ni siquiera por que estaba allí; pero a la vez sabia quien era, que había pasado y el porqué estaba allí. Lo primero que hice es alejarme de la salida de la garganta, y lo segundo fue sentarme en una roca de un parque, cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar.

Mi mente me dice que soy un shinigami, o estuve viviendo con ellos durante mucho tiempo, me vienen imágenes de la Hogyoku, de mis cómplices, de los shinigami a los traicioné.

Me dolia mucho la herida del costado, estaba sangrando bastante tenia que curarme esta herida como sea. M e levanté como pude para dirigirme a un lugar resguardado de la lluvia.

-¡Aizen!- miré a la persona que pronunció mi nombre, era un joven de pelo anaranjado, según mis recuerdos ese es Ichigo , el principal experimento de Aizen .

No pude mas, era demasiado para mi por hoy, acto seguido perdí la consciencia.

Me desperté de nuevo, mi cabeza estaba hecho un lío, pero eso no era lo raro, lo raro es que tenia las manos atadas con un bakudo 4: Ainawa.

Me encontraba en una cama, la herida de mi costado estaba curada y vendada, me sentí un poco desorientado y desconcertado.

-¿Ya has despertado?- preguntó un hombre al otro lado de la habitación, llevaba un sombrero, un quimono verdoso y unos gueta en los pies; era Urahara Kisuke el ex capitán de la doceava división. Hace cien años me "otro yo" le tendió una trampa para que le culparan de que él había convertido en Hollows a los demás capitanes, al final terminó huyendo al mundo humano.

-¿Sabes Aizen porque no te hemos matado ni te hemos entregado a la Sociedad de almas?-me miró con una cara seria, en estos momentos no tengo la cabeza para responder preguntas, ni siquiera sé si mi mente es de Aizen Sousuke o realmente es mi mente, de todas formas sea mi mente o no, sé que estoy metido en un problema, no me refiero a que me tengan "capturado"(apuesto a que puedo salir de aquí con mucha facilidad, según mis habilidades) sino a que ahora mismo estoy tan desorientado de que podrían matarme con un soplido, intenté organizar un poco mi mente y empecé a razonar.

-La opción de matarme o de entregarme a la Sociedad de almas hubiera sido la idea más sensata ,¿Por qué no has hecho ninguna de las dos considerando quien soy? Es un riesgo bastante grande el que estas corriendo.- me le quedé mirando fijamente.

-Hablas mas o menos como él, es curioso porque tu reiatsu es ligeramente diferente al de él.-No entendía bien lo que me dijo, se refiere a Aizen , entonces ¿sabe que no soy el?.

-No te hemos matado , no te hemos entregado a la Sociedad de almas y te hemos curado la herida por una sencilla razón, porque se que no eres Aizen, no estoy del todo seguro pero nos extrañó bastante que tuvieras una zampakuto diferente a Kioka Suigetsu. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?-

-Me la hice luchando contra Aizen-

-Yo no me fio de el Urahara- dijo Ichigo detrás mia.

Me voltee con cuiado, ahí estaba él, parecía enfadado y desconfiado.

-¿Me has salvado tu verdad?- dije intentando imitar el sentimiento de amabilidad. Se me quedó mirando atónito, parecía como si hubiera dicho algo muy estraño.

-Gracias de todos modos- me miró mas extraño aun,( ¿he dicho alguna idiotez?, será mejor que me calle , no vaya a empeorar mas las cosas de cómo están) pensé para mis adentros mientras le miraba con la misma cara que el me miraba.

-Urahara, me esta poniendo caras raras-

-Te imito, te tengo que mirar como tu me miras, es lo normal entre dos personas-dije sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿De donde ha salido este? ¿ De un loquero?-

-¿Lo ves Ichigo?, no es Aizen, bueno, ¿Por donde íbamos? A si, me has dicho que esa herida te la ha hecho Aizen, habeis luchado supongo.-

-Si, luche contra el…- suspiré y me puse la mano en la cabeza, no entiendo nada, no se que hago aquí y ni siquiera se porque mis supuestos "enemigos" no me han matado o han hecho algo peor.

-Se te ve muy cansado y pareces tener la cabeza hecha un lio, descansa un poco mas, ya nos contaras todo mañana-

-Pero…- dijo ichigo replicando.

-Déjale Ichigo, mañana aclararemos cosas-dijo este llevándose a ichigo por la puerta

-Gracias Urahara-dije después de que se fueran. Estaba cansado y mareado, me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos, mejor esperar a mañana para resolverlos.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Espejo roto

Me desperté a primera hora de la mañana, el Sol entraba por una rendija a mi derecha. Me senté en la cama, aun tenía el Bakudo en las manos, y supongo que algo mas me habrán hecho para que no me escapase.

Había un espejo al otro lado del cuarto, me levanté , los puntos de sutura me tiraban un poco de la herida pero ahora no me importaba mucho el dolor, me acerqué al espejo y me miré en el,-Dios mio-murmuré, era idéntico al hombre de mis recuerdos y al mismo con quien luché, tenia el mismo pelo castaño, el mismo color de ojos , su mismo rostro, hasta el maldito mismo peinado, de repente un sentimiento me vino al "corazón": angustia, reconocí el sentimiento que pasó por mi corazón , era angustia, estaba angustiado porque era un ser anormal y…

Ichigo apareció detrás mia, pero no se como lo hizo porque rompió la puerta, se cayó con la puerta al suelo. Me giré lentamente y me le quedé mirando.

-auch,¿Qué miras?- me miró mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre que se había hecho en la cabeza.

-¿tu como abres las puertas ichigo?¿ Corriéndolas o lanzándote contra ellas?-

-bah cállate, venga, te estamos esperando en el salón, queremos hablar contigo.- Ichigo se levantó como pudo y le seguí por el pasillo con una media sonrisa puesta en la cara. En el salón estaban yoruichi , Urahara y Tessai, Ichigo se sentó cerca de ellos, yo me sente un poco mas alejado que ellos.

-Bueno, ¿Estas mejor que ayer?-me preguntó Urahara

-Si, mi mente esta un poco mas despejada-

-bien, eso es bueno asi podemos hablar mejor que ayer, haber por donde empezamos-(dijo mientras se tocaba el sombrero)-No estamos al cien por cien seguros de que seas aizen o no, estuvimos abalizando tu zampakutou, ¿sabes su nombre?-

-Nirvana, asi es como se llama mi zampakutou-de repente caí en la cuenta de que mi zampakutou no era Kyoka suigetsu, no comprendía por que la tenia, pero ahí estaba, y lo extraño es que conocía todas sus fromas tanto su shinkai como su bankai, todo.

-¿Estas pensando el por que tienes a Nirvana? ¿no?, bien, los shinigami solo pueden hacer tratos con una misma zampakutou, a no ser que esas personas sean idénticamente iguales mentalmente, en tu caso como puedes ver no tienes a Kyoka suigetsu, y es simplemente porque no piensas como Aizen con lo cual no eres el-

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros de que no soy Aizen?¿ Y si lo fuera, ¿no creeis que puedo ser un peligro doble para la sociedad de almas?¿Correriais ese riesgo?-dije mirando fijamente a los presentes, ni siquiera yo mismo sabia por que preguntaba eso, da la sensación, desde el punto de vita de otro de que soy un suicida, y lo único que busco es la muerte, creo que en el fondo, el sentimiento de desesperación sigue en mi cuerpo, y que en una parte profunda de mi ser algo a dejado de luchar, y no le importaría morir.

-Creeme, en el momento que note de que tiendes a ser como Aizen, no tendré ningún escrúpulo en matarte- Yoruichi dijo esto bastante seria(Bueno, por fin alguien con sentido común)pensé para mis adentros.

-¿Y por qué no lo haceis ahora?, os quitaríais un gran problema de encima-

-Porque si resultas no serlo, podrías ayudarnos a vencerle fácilmente porque conoces todos sus puntos débiles, y eso es una gran ventaja para todos nosotros.- Urahara estaba convencido de que yo no era Aizen, puede de que tenga razón, pero…

-¿Pero y los recuerdos? no tienes nada que argumente eso-

- bueno, si me cuentas tu mente desde que empezaste a ser consciente puede que lo averigüemos, creo que es un buen comienzo para una larga conversación- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Me huelo a que esta conversación va para largo, y que no hay nada que convenza de lo contrario a este hombre, y lo peor de todo es que me voy a perder el té de por las mañanas.

….

Les estuve contando todo lo ocurrido, todo la que me había empezado hasta que tuve conciencia de mi mismo.

Urahara me miraba con interés, yoruichi no se fiaba, e ichigo pareci no entender.

¿Qué piensas de Aizen?- me pregunto uarahara, me pilló desconcertado esa pregunta, no sabia muy bien que responder.

-¿No tienes respuesta?- volvió a preguntar.

- En este momento no puedo darte una respuesta porque ni siquiera se si soy Aizen.- esto le molesto bastante a Yoruichi.

-¡Deberíamos matarlo, lo tenemos delante de nuestras narices, Aizen es un mentiroso, seguro que quiere que la gente crea de nuevo en el para después darnos el golpe de gracia,Kisuke no nos podemos arriesgar!

-Por ahora no haremos nada, nadie va a decir nada a nadie, sea Aizen o no, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado.- se giró y me miro a mi con seriedad.

-he metido en tu cuerpo un veneno especial, te debilita físicamente y no te deja luchar como lo harias tu o aizen me da igual, si no te doy el antídoto en 24 horas moriras, hasta que no investigue totalmente tu mente para comprobar si eres aizen o no, entonces si descubro que eres el, te dejaremos morir, y si no eres el, sacaré el veneno de tu cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4

5. La verdad absoluta

Me parecía una buena idea que hagan esto conmigo... considerando como es de fuerte de Aizen, y lo peligroso que podríamos llegar a ser

-¿cómo vas a probar que no soy Aizen o si lo soy?- no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo iba a hacer...

-te someteré a un análisis lógico-psicológico durante un mes sin descanso, con esto podré ver si eres Aizen o eres otra persona, esperemos que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esta prueba en otras palabras, que me va a torturar mentalmente, y encima con la cabeza que tengo yo, hecha un lio

-bueno, no tengo elección a elegir. Si no quiero hacer tu prueba, no me das el antídoto y muero. Y si hago esta prueba, terminaré muriendo por volverme loco... de todas maneras voy a morir así que no hay nada que perder

Ichigo y yoruichi no dijeron nada, va a ser un mes muy largo...

...

Estaba en un cuarto sentado, en una silla, supuestamente tenía que quedarme unas 8 horas al día en ese cuarto

Unas dos horas para despejar la mente y dormía una noche si y otra no

Urahara me preguntaba cosas aún más difíciles y raras cuando era de noche

Puesto que al tener sueño, si estoy escondiendo alguna cosa en mi mente, yo me confundiera por el sueño.

...

-¿tienes padres?-

-no lo sé-

-¿no los conociste?-

-no-

¿-te llamas sousuke?-

-n...no- dude

-has dudado sousuke-

-no, no he dudado, y no me llamo Sousuke-

-¿cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Yo no siento que seamos la misma persona.

- ¿qué opinión tienes de los principios?-

-que sirven para instaurar principios morales-

-¿tienes principios?-

: -sí, todos tenemos principios-

-¿tus padres te han instaurado principios de pequeño?-

-no…No tengo padres-

-entonces, quien te ha instaurado normal morales

-no lo sé, provienen de la mente de sousuke-

-pero sousuke no tiene principios morales,¿ por qué tu si?

-porque yo no soy el-

-¿qué edad tienes según tus recuerdos?-

-254 años-

-recuerdas todas las etapas de tu vida-

-son recuerdos que no me pertenecen a mi-

-¿sabes que espadas tiene aizen?¿ cuántos de ellos?-

Tenía 20 esbirros de elite, entre espadas y arrancars..-

-y ahora?-

- no lo sé-

-¿qué piensas del amor?-

no lo se, es un sentimiento del corazón

-es bueno o malo?-

-mmm.. no lo se-

- hablas como si no supieras que es..-

-no poseo eso, asi que no se que es..-

urahara me miro extrañado

me di cuenta de que es una respuesta que diria sousuke


End file.
